


Umi's Yamato Nadeshiko Mom

by MamiAfterDark (EdamamiTomoe)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Ahegao, Anal Fingering, Corruption, Dubious Consent, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Incest, Mindbreak, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Oral Sex, Trans Girl Umi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 10:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/MamiAfterDark
Summary: Umi was the one who initially got her mother to perform oral sex on her, but a few years later...





	Umi's Yamato Nadeshiko Mom

Umi still remembers the first time she got her mom to suck her dick. 

She was sitting at the edge of her bed with her mom kneeling before her, looking down and covering her face with the sleeve of her kimono out of embarrassment. Umi wasn’t quite sure why, but there was something about the sight of her mother, a yamato nadeshiko, a perfect traditional housewife, on her knees like this before her, flustered with the idea of performing oral sex on her own daughter. 

“Hey mom, it’s okay if you don’t want to do this. I know this is a lot to ask of you…” Umi said softly, giving her a reassuring smile, the same way someone would tell someone ‘no pressure’ as a way to increase the pressure. “You’re my mom after all, um… I really should be taking care of this myself instead…”

“No, there is no need for that. I… I think I can handle this.” Her mother said, moving her sleeve from face, taking on a more determined demeanour, despite her expression still clearly spelling embarrassment. Scooting forward and sitting up, she reached forward and slowly started lifting up Umi’s skirt with a shaky hand. “I understand how… how stressed out school has you lately Umi, I want to be able to help you relieve stress. Even… even if it means doing something so… lewd…”

“Mom…” Her reassuring smile turning into a playful one, Umi felt her body getting excited and trembly, even though her mother hadn’t even begun yet. This would be the first time she and her mother would be doing something so awful and perverted together like this, and she was excited to find out how good her traditional and prudish mother would be with her mouth. “Thank you so much, mom, you’re so good to me.”

Not saying much else, both because there just wasn’t much else to say, and also because she was simply too embarrassed to, Umi’s mother pulled her skirt back. With her panty bulge exposed now, with a small wet spot atop the peak, it was hard not to be a little nervous about having her mother see something like that. And yet, the look on her mother’s face, a look of surprise and admiration both, of anticipation and arousal, a look thoroughly unbefitting of a prudish housewife. And yet that’s what made it so good. 

“I… had never imagined I would looking at your genital again past your infanthood, Umi…” Her mother said, her voice nervous and restrained, as if trying to suppress a hint of excitement, as if being honest with her feelings would have rendered her actions any more inappropriate. After all, she WAS slowly peeling away her own daughter’s panties and exposing her naked erection. “And, in such a context too…”

“Is it… is it to your liking?” Umi asked cautiously, lowkey eager to behold just how lewd and debaucherous she could get her mother to behave, but at the same time playing it safe so she did not repulse her mother from continuing. “I do… um, I do… do my best to remain hygienic, since… um, down there, I mean. Since I’m not… circumsized and all…”

“It’s… oh, Umi…” Her mom sighed, looking down as her lips curled into a small smile, the same one she always had on whenever her daughter did something cute but embarrassing as a small child. Softly wrapping her hand around her erection, more so she could get a feel for its girth and hardness than to get her daughter off, since being such a prude, she wasn’t even quite sure how she was going to go about doing that. “How… um, how should I do it so you feel good, Umi? I… I really have not done anything like this before…”

“It’s nothing too complicated, mom.” Softly wrapping her hand around her mother’s, Umi started moving it up and down her shaft, guiding her hand along. “Just move your hand up and down like this for now. ...Mm, mhmm, yes, just like that… just keep going like this for now, keep at the steady pace. Don’t be afraid to grip a little bit tighter, mom…”

At first, her mother seemed so unsure of herself, moving her hand mechanically, trying her best to mimic her daughter’s movements, her eyes trained upon her face the entire time, searching for any sign that she was doing it right. It’s a gesture Umi found to be awfully endearing, something she really shouldn’t have been thinking about her mother as, but it was just so hard not to. After all, she’s slowly corrupting her prude of a mother by teaching her to do something so lewd for her own daughter.

“Mm, good… you’re doing good mom… I think you’re ready to take it to the next step now, mom. This is where your mouth comes in.” She explained softly, her body thoroughly relaxed with how delicate and soft her mother’s hand felt wrapped around her cock, jerking it with so much care. Placing a hand on her mother’s head, she asked, “Do you think you’re ready for something like this?”

“I… I think so.” Her mother nodded cautiously, clearly still having reservations about something like this, but seeming to want to go through with what she started. “I hope that… um, that I’ll be able to make you feel good with my mouth, Umi…”

“Hmhm, oh mom… I’m certain you will.”

Her mother’s doing so well being led into doing something so incredibly perverted with her, there wasn’t any way Umi wasn’t going to make her into an excellent cocksucker. After all, there was nothing hotter to her at the time than the idea of a reluctant mother who acted like a prude, but was really secretly a lecher.

And now, after a few years…

\---

“M-mom-!?”

“Hmhm, hold still now, my lovely little girl, mommy’s feeling awfully antsy…”

Umi finds herself laying on her back, her legs spread wide apart and being held back in a vaguely mating-press-like position, with her mother holding her down and eagerly sucking on her cock. Her mother’s lips wrapped around the tip of her cock, her mother’s head bobbing up and down her shaft, Umi can barely bring herself to complain when she’s being stimulated so intensely by her mother’s mouth, her mother’s every movement sending waves of pleasure through her body. When Umi had first made her mother suck her dick, she never thought that her mother would turn out to be so assertive-!

“M-mom… a-ahhn, y-you…” Umi gasps out helplessly, still taken aback by how much more dominant her mother has become in their relationship, as the length of her member is again and again engulfed by her mother’s mouth, the ecstatic feeling almost overpowering. Not even Kotori-chan or Honoka-kun has made her feel this incredible before…! “Nnnhh, m-mom, you’re… a-aahn-! You’re going to m-make me cum…!”

“Good, be a good girl for mommy now.” Her mother says, metaphorical hearts in her pupils as she runs her tongue up and down her daughter’s member, before returning to bobbing her head up and down its shaft. Just as she feels Umi’s cock twitch, she gives a few more quick movements, before pushing all the way down, deepthroating the entire thing, just in time to get a nice hot load of cum blown right into her mouth and down her throat.

“M-mom, n-nnh, h-hold on, slow… a-aahn, slow down…! I-I just came!” Just after her first climax, before she even has a chance to regain herself, Umi’s mom is already going at it again, not letting her a chance to rest before going back into the routine. With that postcoital sensitivity heightening the blissful feeling of her mom sucking on her cock, it isn’t long before Umi’s brought to her second climax, shooting out another load inside. “N-nngh…! Mom… m-mom…! I’m c… I’m c-cumming…!”

Even with that though, her mother is clearly not satisfied with just two climaxes. Before even letting her daughter finish with her second climax, she starts prodding at her asshole with one finger, pushing it in, and then pushing in a second. The moment she pushes her fingers in, Umi’s entire body tenses up even more, causing her to shoot out an even bigger spurt right into her mom’s mouth. 

“M-mom-!? I-I… n-nnh, mom, I c-can’t… I can’t keep going anymore…!” Umi gasps, her voice exasperated and her panting loud, as she comes down from her second climax. It’s true, her body at this point is absolutely wracked with exhaustion, and her dick is starting to get sore from being stimulated so intensely for so long, but her mother’s absolutely relentless, forcing her softening member to stand up straight again by pushing a third finger into her asshole. This sensation pushing her voice a pitch higher than she’s used to, Umi yelps out, “M-mooom-! I-I… n-nnhaa… n-no mooore…!”

No amount of begging would satiate her mother’s lust though, as her mother continues sucking on her cock, furiously throating her member again and again, keeping her fingers thrusting rapidly to keep her erection up. Umi swears, looking at the way her mother peers at her with those metaphorical hearts in her pupils and her cocksucker lips, that her mother is absolutely delighting in watching her writhe in pain and helpless pleasure both. How has her mother become so depraved, wanting so bad to force yet another orgasm out of her own daughter-!?

“U-uhhn… m-mooom, I… I-I can’t take it anymore… n-nnhhh… I’m g-going to… I’m going to cum again…” Thoroughly taken with exhaustion at this point, her vision getting fuzzy as her eyes roll back, Umi pants with her tongue lolling out, kept conscious only by the intense pleasure her mother is forcing into her with every thrust of her fingers. She’s surprised that she’s even able to hit her third climax, and yet here she is, cumming for a third time into her mom’s mouth, this time not in powerful spurts, but rather in weak and defeated dribbles, barely having anything left in her to feed her cumguzzling mother.

Seemingly satiated at last, her mother pushes her tongue underneath her daughter’s foreskin, as if licking out the last drops of cum she has to offer, before finally letting go of her cock and pulling her fingers out, letting her mindbroken daughter rest at last. Pulling up and finally letting her daughter’s legs down, she takes her daughter’s face in her hands and brings her in for a kiss.

Well, it’s more like she’s kissing Umi, since Umi’s at this point barely conscious. Nevertheless, her mother seems completely okay with this, just making out with her barely responsive lips, before saying to her in a tone far too lascivious to belong to a yamato nadeshiko, “Mm, oh my dear little Umi… you’re such a tasty little treat… I’m so glad you’ve shown me such a wonderful world of pleasure…”


End file.
